Oliver Jordans
Oliver Jordans, CD (born 10 May 1977) is a Brunanter former footballer who last played for Helmond Raiders in the 1. Liga. In the past Jordans has played for FC Kings, AS Monaco, Grijzestad Strijders, St. Marks Koningstad and Dortmund SFC. Aside from football, Jordans has been active as a fashion model and as spokesman for major brands. Jordans is also active in charity work; he has been a huge promoter and beneficiary for The Cancer Society and has hosted several television fundraisers for cancer and children's illnesses. Early life Oliver Jordans was born in Koningstad's Royal Koningstad Hospital to Louis Jordans and Marianne Santclair. He has an older brother, August Jordans (b. 1969). Jordans began his footballing career in school and at the age of 13 (1990) he was signed on to FC Kings' youth squad, having beaten St. Marks to sign him. Club career FC Kings Jordans made his first professional appearance for Kings in November 1994, at the age of 17; this was a cup match versus Brezonde 1920 F.C. In the 1994-95 season, Jordans had four appearances in the cup and had one assist as Kings went on to win the cup for only sixth time. Jordans came on as a substitute in the final at 71 minutes (a 3-1 win over FC Drenthe). That season Jordans scored an impressive 13 league goals to become the league's top scorer The next season, Jordans made two appearances in the league, both as substitutes. He was injured in his second game and consequently missed most of the season. Grijzestad University S.C. In June 1996, it was agreed that Jordans would be going to Grijzestad University S.C. on a season-long loan. Despite starting on the bench, he appeared six times as a substitute and started one game in the league. At GUSC Jordans took a role more in midfield and as playmaker. In the cup, he made two appearances. For 1997-98, GUSC chose to extend his loan with them. This season, Jordans had ten starts and five substitute appearances in total. He made six assists in all matches, and made his first career goal versus FC Willemstad in the cup. Return to Kings Following Jordans' good form at GUSC, Kings recalled him in the summer of 1998 and he made his First League appearance on the second matchday. Jordans had an excellent run in the fall, making seven assists in 18 matches played and scoring a stunning 26-yard free kick versus Arabian FC. Jordans managed to score 17 goals and was again the league's top scorer. AS Monaco After grabbing the attention of top European clubs throughout the season (and after the club rejected a winter bid by Arsenal of €3 million), Jordans joined AS Monaco of the French Ligue 1 for €3.5 million. Monaco was at the time one of France's top sides and Jordans was the latest of the club's star players. In the 1999-2000 Coupe de France, Jordans provided a crucial assist in the 3-1 away quarter-final win versus Olympique Lyonnais (though Monaco were knocked out in the semis). Jordans won the league that season with Monaco, with coach Claude Puel giving him four appearances. Despite his solid performances, he had to contend with the more experienced Ludovic Giuly, Marcelo Gallardo and Vladimir Jugović for a midfield spot, and as such did not play too often. In the 2002-03 season he played a greater role in Monaco's season, making nine club appearances and two assists. In 2003, Monaco fell into deep financial difficulties and were relegated to Ligue 2 as such. They looked to sell Jordans in order to help balance the books. Grijzestad Strijders In July 2003, Jordans joined Grijzestad Strijders for a then-record €5.8 million. Signed on a four-year contract, he would be paid a massive €48,000 weekly. Employed as a playmaker, Jordans would become one of the most valuable players in the league. In his first season Jordans had a league-record 18 assists; despite this he found no team success as Grijzestad finished a dismal seventh. On top of making 16 assists the next season, Jordans scored five times as his team went on to win the league. In the cup, he made three assists and in the supercup, he scored the equalizer in an eventual 3-2 win over Arabian FC. After a second injury partway through the 2005-06 season, Jordans was slow to recover but the following season made amends as he assisted many crucial goals in his club's cup championship, as well as rescuing their league season to finish third. St. Marks After prolonged negotiations lasting weeks, Jordans joined "eternal rivals" St. Marks Koningstad on a free transfer for four years, earning €3.2 million per year. He and Grijzestad were unable to come to terms on a contract extension during the season and St. Marks were able to swoop in for him. At St. Marks, Jordans provided some fine assists and scored a curling 20-yard free-kick goal in a 4-0 thrashing of Grijzestad, his former team during the league. Despite these performances the team failed to win silverware and in the 2007-08 cup season, St. Marks were knocked out by lowly Cape Cross FC (who won the cup). In the 2009-10 season, Jordans had a difficult season with few personal successes on the field. He was sent off in two league matches and as such was getting rather frustrated. At Christmastime, Jordans made the shocking announcement that he would retire from football at the end of the season. Despite interest from other clubs, especially FC Drenthe, Jordans was set on retiring and played his last game (a league match) in April. Dortmund and Helmond In the 2012-13 season, Dortmund-based team Dortmund SFC embarked on a massive spending campaign to bring in talent to their team. As part of this, they wanted to create an image, "a brand" for the team and bring in a top-class veteran for the club. Since the spring of 2012, they had been courting Jordans and finally on 31 January 2013 they were able to lure him out of retirement with a massive offer. By then he was training with the team and there were rumors of his return to football. Jordans will be paid €3.2 million yearly in a two-year contract, as well as earning massive advertising bonuses for promotion of Vodafone Brunant. Jordans was released in April 2014, having scored five league goals and one cup goal during his time there. Shortly after which he was signed on for free by Helmond Raiders. Jordans played in several matches for Helmond but was often used as a substitute. He has managed two goals in the league. Jordans announced in January that he'd retire from playing football in the summer. National team Jordans' first appearance with the Brunant national football team was in March 1996, in a friendly versus Slovakia. Prior to that he had put on a number of impressive performances for the U-20 team. He was surprisingly called up to the 1996 World Football Championship squad and featured as a substitute twice. For WFC 2000, Jordans took on the role as one of the main forwards; he was paired alongside the more experienced Karim Zenadi but he was given a more playmaking role similar to a "false 9". He found the net once in Brunant 4-0 goup-stage win over Lebanon and provided two assists in the 2-3 win over Luxembourg. In the quarter-final versus Libertas, Jordans put on an an excellent performance and scored the only goal of the match to send the Red Dragons through. In the semifinal he provided an assist as Brunant had a comfortable win and they won the final. In 2004 Jordans again had a starring role and started off strong, scoring twice and providing an assist in the 3-3 draw with Hungary. Against Fiji, Jordans had three assists (Brunant won 5-1) but he was heavily fouled and misses the rest of the tournament, which Brunant did not win. In 2008 he was partnered with Ibra El-Zein and occasionally by Mario Hoever in attack, but despite this Jordans had several sloppy matches and was unable to contribute much. Despite assisting a goal in the quarter-final, Brunant was knocked out on penalties. Following the WFC 2008, Jordans was only called up once to appear for the national team (in 2009) and he announced his retirement from international football in January 2010. Personal life Outside football Since 2004, Jordans has been a massive spokesperson for The Cancer Society. Since 2007, he has hosted their yearly Christmas TV fundraisers. He has significantly helped to raise awareness on children's diseases in Brunant ans has personally In 2010, Jordans played a charity match for Arabian FC, the funds being used towards cancer research. Jordans has been a spokesperson for betting company Bet999, having a multi-million euro contract for appearing in advertisements. In 2006 he signed a massive multimillion euro deal with men's fashion label Valencia and pursued a modeling career, which became his focus after retiring in 2010. In 2014 he started a line of fashion with the company Look of Traspes. Family In 2001, he began dating fashion model and Miss Brunant titleholder Sara Bernès. Their romance generated a lot of media attention, especially as there were rumors of a pregnancy. In April 2002, Jordans and Bernès were married civilly in Monaco and in a massive religious ceremony at St. Sebastian's Cathedral in Koningstad Centrum. The couple had their first child, daughter Marianne in 2002. They have another daughter as well, Amalie, born in 2007. Rumors also have it that Sara is pregnant with a third child. Jordans is the uncle of current FC Willemstad footballer Simon Jordans. Fortunes Jordans and his wife are one of the wealthiest couples in Brunant, with their net value being worth somewhere around €80 million. In the past the couple has owned several multi-million euro homes in Europe and in Brunant. Most recently the couple have purchased one of the few remaining urban mansions in Koningstad, listed at around €5,000,000. Jordans also has a passion for cars and owns, among others, a Porsche 911, a Ferrari 355 and a Fisker electric sedan. Category:Footballers Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:St. Marks Koningstad Category:Models Category:Brunant national football team Category:Dortmund SFC Category:Grijzestad University S.C. Category:Helmond Raiders Category:1977 births Category:Association football forwards Category:Current Helmond Raiders squad Category:Living people